


For as long as I can remember

by hellelf



Series: "Those are two totally different discussions." [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abandonment, Magic AU, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people leave only feelings behind.</p>
<p>"What kid didn’t love magic?"</p>
<p>This is a RVB/Harry Potter-AU based off an RP character I'm going to be playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For as long as I can remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RVB/Harry Potter-AU based off an RP character I'm going to be playing. The character is based off of Agent Washington. Probably evolve into a series.  
> A little background:  
> David "Wash" Washington was born to Leonard and Callie Washington. He has 2 younger sisters, Carolina and Tessa, aka Tex. The three of them grow up on a RAF military base with their friends (based off of other freelancers) before getting their letters to Hogwarts.

                “David,” Callie Washington said sitting next to her oldest son. The ten year old peered up at her from his book of photos. His blue eyes brightened and she brushed back some of his hazel hair to see them better.

                “Hi, mommy,” he exclaimed. “Is Tex at Reggie’s house now?”

                “Yes, Tessa is,” Callie said smiling a little at the nickname of her middle child. “And Carry is at the Dakotas’. Like your new book?”

                “Yeah! Did you know in the States they have trees older then England and taller than London Hospital?” he said thrilled. He shoved the book into her lap and pointed. “They’re called redwoods or Sequoias and they only grow on the West Coast of the United States. I’m going to go see them one day with York.”

                “I bet you are. You’re a brave boy for wanting to go so far away from home.” David looked up at his mother, face twisting a bit but he kept quiet when she kept talking. “I have to go now, David. Daddy will be home soon.”

                “Okay,” he replied slowly. “Where are you going?” Callie winched internally at the question. Her boy was too smart for his own good.

                “There’s a big world out there, David, and you’re going to have to be very brave for Tessa and Carry. Promise you’ll be brave for your sisters?” He stared at her before nodding, a little confused but looking more displeased, more somber than anything else.

                “Callie, where are you going?” he pressed looking annoyed.

                “You are a very smart boy, David,” Callie sighed leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead. He jerked away and scrambled to the other side of the couch. “Too smart for me now even. Tessa and Carry are very lucky to have you as a big brother.”

                “Tessa _hates_ her name,” the ten year old spit bitterly. “She likes Tex better and Carolina despises when you call her _Carry_. Plus, David is the worst name ever, of all time. I’m Wash.”

                “Of course, Wash,” responded his mother, standing up. “Bye, David. I’ll see you later.”

                “No, you won’t,” he declared fiercely as she shut the front door behind her. She flinched, hearing the antique mirror above the mock fireplace shatter.

                ‘ _He’d get over it, he was about to be immersed into the world I grew up in,’_ Callie thought to herself. ‘ _After all, what kid didn’t love magic?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, 2 last things  
> 1\. my friend kindly pointed out Wash calling his mother by her first name suddenly was weird. When my father left, I started calling him by his first name.  
> 2\. Just to make it clear, Reggie is Agent Wyoming. Reggie is from Reginald, which Tex, the AI Gamma and York have all called him in RVB. Reggie is not Regulus Black.


End file.
